Heaven's Not Enough
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETE. Being consumed by need by addiction. Until someone comes along and does soemthing about it KaiTala mention of BryanRei. Mature content. DRUGS. Prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peeps this a new story by me. And this is going to be different from my other fics. Apart from being a Kai/Tala it will be angsty and dark. My first hand at it actually so hey read and tell what you think. I would really love to get some feedback.

**Warnings: And yes this is in bold for a reason there is YAOI(slash: Male/male relationship) Also this fic will carry mature/sexual themes. DRUGS will be used in this fic and there will be prostitution. **

**Another thing people don't do drugs! It's not cool or good for you what you are doing is downright killing yourself...slowly...but you are all the same. So don't do drugs! IT'S STUPID! **

LSD & Heroin are the major things that will be used in this.

LSD- is a drug that gives you a high of around two hours and gives you spurts of energy and is said to 'brighten' the world making colors brighter and shinier. other names are 'sugar' thats when it's in its powder form and thats the name I'll be using throughout.

Heroin- Also known as Opium and Morphine is a very potent drug especially when injected. It relaxes the mind and in some cases makes you forget things for a while and numbs pain. Names this will have in the story is 'H' yeah whatever it's not creative but thats what the site i got it from called it.

Ecstasy- This will only bementioned it wont be used. this drug basically increases awareness and makes you sensitive to everything.and increases your heart rate.

Discalimer: (sigh)I hatesaying this but it's true I don't own it.

Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Heaven…_

_Is only…_

_In Climax…_

_It Ends…_

_Repeated…_

_There is no escape…_

_**Heaven's Not Enough**…_

Chapter 1 Addiction

Heavy breathing and gasps filled the room, the scents of sweat, semen, sex and other unnamable substances mingled together in the air.

A figure laid with his head buried into the pillow, while the other figure moved to sit at the edge of the bed. A hand running through sweat slicked hair "You were a good lay, you earned your money whore" the man gruffly pulled the small figure from the pillow and planted a kiss on his lips and threw a wad of bills onto his lap. "Buy yourself a blue collar for next time" the man said as he dressed and walked out of the room.

The younger man said nothing and laid back down running an unconscious hand through his red hair and then gathered up all the money and set it down on the bedside table. The redhead closed his ice blue eyes momentarily and then opened to look over at the clock on the table whose hands seemed to point at every number for a moment until he focused enough to tell that it was late in the morning.

The young man groaned in pain as he began to sit up at the edge at the bed. He planted his feet on the floor, his eyes roaming over the room taking in the familiar surroundings to the far right was the entrance to the small kitchen which was littered with dirty dishes and cockroaches. Right in front of his was a small table used for a lot of things but for the moment it was holding up piles of magazines and other articles of print. To the left was the door the man had walked out of and situated behind him was the small bathroom that held the traditional things a shower, toilet and sink along with those were a towel, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush and a number of other things.

He sighed and move to stand up only to have his vision give out and he landed back on the bed. His world swan and out of focus making him look around him at the strangeness. His blue eyes trained themselves on a beautiful porcelain doll that was sitting on the nearby dresser. He smiled lazily as the beautiful doll smiled at him, the shining golden glass eyes bright with life as the small arms incased in silk rose up as if asking for a hug.

As if in a dream he stood and walked over and hugged the doll to him. Smoothing out the brown curls of hair and the silk material the dress was made out of. And like magic when twirled soft music began to play from somewhere; classical violins, violas and other numbers of string instruments accompanied by the beautiful melody of the grand piano. He began to dance, the majestic doll beginning to laugh as the music began to get louder and faster and faster and faster…

Then the music stopped. The world stopped. Darkness…pure blissful darkness…

The red haired young man groaned as he opened his eyes blinking away the haziness. He had not move a muscle he stayed right where he was, sprawled out on the bed. When his eyes cleared enough he glanced around noticing that the porcelain doll was where it had been before he danced with her.

He sat up the stiffness in his muscles from last nights activities making him wince. After the ache had gone he glanced at the bedside table and leaned over to retrieve the money he had earned the night before. "Nine hundred…it's not nearly but it'll have to do" he said softly as he stood up on wobbly legs.

He moved towards the small kitchen and went directly to where he knew his Tylenol was. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, he shook it a little noting he still had plenty left and took our four of the pills and swallowed them without water. After leaning against the counter for a while he moved away and began to walk his steps lethargic as he tread the way to the bathroom.

The warm water that cascaded down his back soothed some him enough to relax. But the feeling of being relaxed only made him crave what he knew was bad for him, his mind, and body. Involuntary tears began to mingle with the water as he began to sob softly "You bastard…I hate you…" he sobbed quietly as he leaned against the shower wall "It's all your fault…"

With lifeless movements he moved around. Putting on a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his hips with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He moved to the bedside table and retrieved his money and put it in his pocket.

Grey. Everything was in a shade of grey, whether it was a darker shade of grey almost black or a lighter shade of grey almost white. The sidewalk he walked on was the smoky grey. The people walking around him also had the ashen grey look. The buildings up and down the streets were grey. Even the traffic lights were grey, the grass, the sky, the clouds…everything. All had turned grey…lifeless...exactly that day three years ago.

"Hey sweety wanna have some fun?" a man asked suggestively as he eyed the redheaded figure's body who stood at the corner of the street waiting for the green light to go off showing him he could walk across the street. The ice blue eyes gazed at him momentarily taking in the man's appearance quickly before turning back to gaze at the street. The man was sporting a pair of jeans with a shirt and his hair was cut like a skater would have his only slightly shorter to where it didn't get in his eyes, overall the man was very attractive.

"How much are you willing to pay? And what do you want done?" he asked not looking at the man. "It depends on how good you are and what you want to do" "You're the one that wants me. You decide what you want done and you decide whether I'm good or not" he responded as he began to walk across the street. "You're a pricy one…you wouldn't happen to be the infamous Wolf would you?" the man asked as he followed the redhead. The redhead did not answer his question but asked one of his own "What do you want done?" "A quickie with me as the obvious dominant for two" he answered following the redhead as he turned into an alleyway. "No can do I charge three for a fuck and that includes any form of it unless you want me all night long" the redhead laid out as he turned to face the other.

The man stood for moment in thought then nodded as he took out took out his wallet and pulled out three hundred dollars "here sweet" he murmured putting the money in the in the redhead's pocket as he kissed him.

The blue eyes closed at the gentle kiss that soon turned desperate and more demanding. The redhead opened his eyes and looked up as he felt kisses trail down his neck his eyes filling with tears of shame as he resigned himself to what the man wanted from him.

> > > > > > > > > 

"You were awesome" the man murmured breathlessly as he redressed himself "And you were quite loud so I deduct that you are the known Wolf right?" the redhead opened his eyes and nodded as he felt the man lay soft kisses on his flushed cheeks and putting another bill in his hand. "See you around Wolf" he kissed the swollen lips one more time and then walked away not once looking back.

The wolf leaned against the brick wall of the building as he regained his breathe. Slowly he redressed and almost ran out of the alley. 'I need it…I need to find Ozuma…I need my H…I need to forget…' he thought desperately as his body began to crave the substance that made him the best whore on this side of town.

"Back for more I see" Ozuma croaked as he grinned, jade green eyes bloodshot from the rolled up stick in his hand. "Do you have any?" Wolf asked walking into the small apartment, his eyes straying over the contents of the room before him.

The room could have been mistaken for a dumpster if it wasn't an apartment. Empty beer and liquor bottles littered the floor. On a small table in the middle of the room there was an assortment of bottles decorating the top and on the floor in a box beside the table was what the Wolf thought to be what Ozuma shipped in. And all over the floor there were take out bags and other trash related to food.

"Yeah hold on" Ozuma nodded closing the door and locking it "How much do you want Tala?" he asked as he walked to the card board box on the floor. "Enough to last through the week" "Pfft with how much you like that shit you'll need an entire month's supply but hey whatever, here" he threw the redhead a package wrapped in plastic. "How much?" Tala asked looking over the package carefully and weighing it on his hand. "Simple here drink this and let me fuck you. You're fucking body is screaming to be fucked Tala" he smirked holding out a shot glass less than half filled.

Tala looked at it then at Ozuma. 'What the fuck? I'm already screwed up anyway' he thought and swallowed the liquid waiting for some weird or harsh taste to invade his taste buds. What met him instead was tasteless he looked at Ozuma questioningly "That's a good boy" Ozuma grinned slyly as he grabbed the blue eyed teen and led him to the bed. "Ozuma what was that?" Tala asked closing his eyes as lips trailed down his neck. "LSD baby LSD."

> > > > > > > > > 

"Damn! You were so fucking energetic and loud that you had me desperate for a moment. Also I almost thought that I couldn't keep up with you beautiful" Ozuma murmured as he snuggled into his pillow. The redhead giggled beside him as he stuck his head out from under the sheets "Quit fucking around Ozuma you know you can go at it forever" Tala teased as he climbed over the naked man looking down at the man's eyes that almost glowed green. Ozuma chuckled as he ran a hand up the redhead's thigh squeezing it occasionally "You crack me up Tala but seriously sweety you need to get going and do your job" he reaching up and running his fingers over the pearly white skin of the redhead. Tala pouted but leaned down and kissed the green eyed man and climbed off.

As he put on his clothes Tala watched Ozuma walk to the box and pull out a two small bags. "Here this is Rei's make sure he gets them tonight" Ozuma said handing over a bag with white powder. "And this is a present from me."

Tala took the other bag he noticed held a lot of pills in it. "Sure thing Ozuma" Tala assured picking up an empty brown paper bag and putting his package and Rei's things in it and then closing it up. "And Tala be careful okay and tell Rei to be careful also you two are the best out there and we can't lose you" he said holding Tala's face in hid hands. "Yeah don't worry Ozuma we'll be fine we always are" Tala nodded and kissed the man's lips once more. "Okay have a nice time and here this a present for you" he grinned picking up a bottle checking the label quickly and opening the redhead's bag and putting it in there and closing it again.

"What did you just give me Ozuma?" Tala asked curiously but not bothering to open the bag. "Same thing Rei's paying for…'sugar' in liquid form it's easier to take than the actuall sugar" Ozuma explained. "Thanks Ozuma" Tala smiled and began to walk to the door and raising an eyebrow as the spiky haired man followed him in his birthday suit. "The neighbors have seen worse than me naked" Ozuma assure opening the door for the redhead. "Well see ya around Ozuma" Tala smiled as he walked out and began walking towards the stairs to go down.

As soon as his feet touched the ground ran the once grey world gone now replaced by vibrant colors. The traffic lights seemed overly bright in their reds, yellows, and greens. Even people looked like they were alive somehow.

He was surprised when he arrived at his apartment in what seemed like no time at all. He shrugged and quickly went to freshen and change his shirt to a black halter top type shirt. As he dressed himself he began to feel the effects of the LSD start to wear off and his world seemed to start dimming from its vivid colors down to grey it had once been.

He quickly finished with himself and walked to the bag he had left sitting on the table he took out Rei's bags and put them in his pocket and then he took out the bottle and package. He looked at them both and debated which to take. In the end his earlier craving won out and carefully emptied the white powder into cookie jar. After making sure none had fallen he grabbed spoon and scooped up a pinch of it. He quickly walked to the stove and began to heat it until it became a fine liquid in the spoon.

He turned off the flame and picked up the syringe that was sitting fatefully by the cookie jar and emptied the liquid into it. After getting rid of the excess oxygen he grabbed a rubber band and tied it around his arm. He quickly grabbed the syringe and inserted into his vein and shooting the liquid into his system. Tala closed his eyes as he pulled the needle out and undid the rubber band.

The effects were almost instantaneous as he felt the feeling of relaxation and good feelings take over. He grinned and walked to the door grabbing his keys and leaving his money in the drawer by his bedside table before walking out.

"Hey Rei!" Tala greeted his best friend a Chinese beauty who ranked second in their profession. The Chinese teen was currently leaning against a wall; the tight red pants and black halter type shirt making him stand out as different also along with his clothing the raven black hair that reached the back of his knees caused him a lot of attention from many people.

"Hey Tala…" the teen trailed as they kissed. "Mmmm…daddy…" Rei teased as Tala licked his lips teasingly and then trailing small kisses down his neck. Meanwhile Tala right hand reached into his pocket and retrieved the two bags. "Here your stuff and a present from Ozuma" he murmured putting the bags in Rei's hand as he nipped the raven haired teen's ear. Rei grinned insanely as he closed his hand around the white pouch and then looked at the pills. "Want some?" he offered taking out a pill immediately recognizing the little stamp on it as being Ecstasy. "No thanks" Tala declined grinning as he watched Rei swallow the pill and then putting the bags in a little bag he had on the ground beside him.

"Oh so you already had your hit?" Rei asked his eyes trailing down Tala's arm where a bruise was starting to form from the needle and the rubber band. "Rei you know I prefer for it to be referred to as the faster way to take effect" Tala mocked reprimanded running his hand down the Chinese upper thigh. "Hmm…I can tell." Tala stopped when he saw the headlights of a car slow down a little and then saw the car stop in front of them.

The two trailed their eyes over the car trying to make out who was in the driver's seat. Tala smirked when he saw the figure climb out and look at them. He saw the light lavender eyes look over both of them before settling on the raven haired teen. "Which one of you is the Tiger?" "Who wants to know?" Tala asked as he leaned against the wall. The man smirked at Rei who smiled at him "Why his daddy of course" Rei giggled and slinked his way to the figure picking up his little bag as he went "Really I thought that you were Bryan Kuznetsov?" he teased stopping in front of him. "Oh so you do remember me? Awesome because I'm going to make you scream my name and your daddy's so loud you'll have no voice left" Bryan smirked as Rei jumped in his arms "Make me scream then…Daddy" Rei murmured his eyes half lidded his golden eyes beginning to shine with lust.

Tala smirked hearing the squeak come from Rei as Bryan dropped him on the seat of his car. "Have a good time Rei!" he yelled as the window rolled down. "You too Tala and good luck!" Rei yelled sticking his head out the window. The redhead continued to smile and wave until the car disappeared as it turned a dark corner.

He didn't know why but his system began to feel the negative effects and he felt the bubbling feeling of wanting to cry well up in his chest. He swallowed and walked away.

The redhead's eyes widened when he felt something grab him and pull him into an alleyway. He closed his eyes feeling teeth graze the skin of his neck and move to his shoulder. "Mmm…what do you want?" he asked his eyes glazing over as he felt the man's hand grab his hand and ran it over the bulge in his pants. "Blow me Wolf and do it good and you'll get a reward" the husked into his ear. He moaned feeling the man squeeze him hard and then take out his money. Tala counted the money quickly and smirked. He snatched the money and quickly got on his knees.

> > > > > > > > > 

Tala giggled as he counted the money he had earned that night "Twelve hundred better than I had expected" he murmured putting the money in his pocket. As he walked he grinned at the bright colors that winked at him from different colored signs. At that moment he worshipped one of his clients. He had been generous enough to spare him some of his 'sugar' which he readily took in through his nose. As he walked he looked up at the sky and smiled.

Tala looked down just in time to see someone running down the sidewalk right in front of him. Tala's reactions did not kick in until the man was had knocked him to the ground making him yelp in surprise more than pain.

"Shit I'm sorry" Tala nodded as he giggled at his failed attempts to stand up on his own. "Here let me help you" the guy offered as he stretched his hand out to Tala who readily took it. Tala shook his head softly as he giggled opening his eyes for the man to see.

The man's crimson eyes widened as they recognized the blue pair. Even though the blue eyes were dilated and bloodshot he recognized them even after so many years. "Tala?" the man breathed.

Tala stopped giggling long enough for his eyes to focus and his eyes widened at the sight of the red pair looking back at him. "…K…Kai…" he whispered his mind trying to register what it was seeing.

"Tala what happened to you?" Kai asked as looked the redhead over. Pale skin met the crimson eyes as they traveled over the body, taking in the fragile land malnourished figure. The eyes stopped as soon as it registered the dark bruises on his arms. "Tala?"

The redhead blinked the blue eyes beginning to shine with emotion "Kai…" and just as fast the emotions stopped on one…fear. The redhead's breathing began to speed up as panic began to rise in his body along with it bringing struggles "Let go Kai…please…please…don't look at…me…don't touch…me" the drugs, the emotions and Kai; those things began to take a toll as the world began to spin around them. "…Please…don't look…at…me…"

_Darkness took control…_

_Blissful and pure darkness…  
__  
There is no more emotion…_

_**In Addiction…**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what you think? (looks nervous) Is it good or what? Please tell me my opinion is I liked it first time I've ever written something like that. So please do tell what you thought even if it's not so good.

Review please and this time around I am going to be very pickie about reviews for right now I want **5 **before I update also this fic will take second place to Worlds2007 so that means expect updates on this after I update Worlds.

Well please review I can't stress that enough please I really need to know that I can write good angst. Byebye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I am beyond happy I would have never ewxpected 16+ reviews for the first chapter! I really thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. And plus you made my head inflate the size of a hot air balloon I could not stop talking about how much responses I got. Thank you, and love ya'll especially Wolflover7 since she is my beta for this fic.

Warnings: same as last only this one kind of has a sort of lemon but it's really not it's more like rape but you can decide for yourself.

By the way the person that can figure out what is different in the lemon/rape scene will get the reward of getting the next chapter before anyone else except my beta since she has to proof it.

Disclaimer: look in chappie 1

Enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2 Withdrawal

"No Bryan…I can't…it doesn't matter why I just can't…I don't care Bryan get McGregor to do it…Bryan you ass didn't you listen I said I don't care besides McGregor has been whining about doing something and now is his time and if he doesn't want to tell him not to show up to work at all because he'll be fired!" Kai's frustrated voice finished softly, his eyes straying to the bed where a pale red haired figure still slept in his bed. Kai sighed as the other continued to speak on the phone "Bryan listen I have to go I know you can't go so get McGregor and Jurgen to go for us…" Kai chuckled at what the other said over the phone though his eyes never strayed from the figure on the bed. "You're probably right they'll fuck each other silly but quite frankly I don't give a shit just as long as they do their jobs you got me?...Yeah okay I'll talk to you later…" Kai blinked when he heard another voice in the background begging for something. "Who was that?" Kai asked when Bryan spoke to him again "…okay…so you're coming over for dinner?" Kai asked skeptically as he raised an eyebrow. After the other's assurance to that he would get their underlings to do their job Kai hung up and looked over at the bed.

The redhead slept peacefully now, for over five hours the young redhead had thrashed and screamed in his sleep as nightmares plagued him as a result Kai had been unable to get any sleep at all through the night. Kai smiled lightly as he walked over his eyes begging to sleep but he held strong to his resolve to watch over the redhead. His eyes trailed over the pale face though Tala had always had pale skin, now it was deathly pale and the bags under his eyes worried him some but most of all what worried him the most were the bruises covering his arms. He had a faint idea of where the bruises had come from but couldn't be sure. Unconsciously his hand caressed the cool, smooth skin of the other's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Tala. I'm so sorry" he blinked in surprise as something wet cascaded down his cheek.

"How does sorry help after three years Kai?" a soft voice asked. Tala slowly opened his eyes. The once ice blue eyes now dull and bloodshot Kai could not bare to look at them not until they were the blue he once knew "I don't know." Tala sat up not caring at the lack of dress he was in "Well guess what Kai I don't care. I appreciate you helping last night though quite frankly I didn't need any help. I was just fine" Tala said his eyes moving around the room trying to locate his clothes. Kai snorted softly and turned to look out the window "Yeah very fine according to you. What I saw was not a person that was feeling fine what I saw was someone emotionally screwed and so high he passed out" Kai replied back "What were you on?"

Tala glanced out the window before answering "That's none of your business. The one thing that is good is that I'm alive and not dead." "Who do you buy it from Tala? Where do you get your drugs?" Kai asked continuously until Tala let a frustrated snarl "That isn't any of your fucking business Kai! None! You gave that up three years ago when you decided that I wasn't important to you anymore!" Tala yelled as he flung the blankets off his body. His legs gave under his weight and hit the carpeted floor painfully. Tala grimaced and slowly stood back pushing the hand that had reached over to help him. "Don't touch me" he warned venomously.

Kai refrained but did not move from where he stood in front of the redhead. "You're not going anywhere" "What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" Tala asked in outrage "You are no one to tell me what to do Kai! You are no one!" the younger redhead yelled moving towards the door. "No Tala I can't and I won't let you go back to that life." Kai blocked his path his voice calm but still holding determination. "Since when do you care Kai?" the blood shot eyes began to well up with tears as his voice rose "WHEN YOU LEFT ME THOSE THREE YEARS AGO WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING YOU DIDN'T WORRY!...You never bothered to look me up!...Not even to see if I was alive…" he trailed off the tears cascading down his cheeks. "It's all your fault Kai. I hate you" Tala softly voiced as he wiped some of the tears from his cheeks.

"I looked Tala. You were the one that never bothered to answer my calls when you still had your cell phone, so don't give me that fucking crap! And I did tell you I didn't just 'walk out' I told you it wasn't working out anymore!" Kai retorted, crimson eyes blazing in anger. "And don't go blaming me for being addicted to whatever you're on! You could have said 'no' Tala. You becoming what you are, is your own fucking fault!" Kai yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tala. Not even a second after saying those words his crimson eyes widened with regret.

Kai reached out only to have the redhead back away from him "Don't touch me" the other glared as he walked unsteadily back to the bed and sat down heavily on it his arms wrapped around himself. "Get away from me Kai don't even look at me I hate you" Tala murmured softly as he pulled the sheets over his half naked body. "Tala?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! Just leave me alone" he moaned as he lay back feeling the familiar cramps in his abdomen telling him it's been too long since his last hit. Kai sighed and walked slowly over to the redhead "I'll get you something to eat" "Don't even bother I only want one thing and that's to get out of here" Tala responded not looking at Kai. "Sorry but I can't and wont let you leave Tala I've taken steps to prevent that. I called the doctor he's coming to check you out." Tala snorted softly "Tell him to bring morphine in a needle okay?" Kai shook his head and began to walk to the doors. "Tala I'm not letting you near anything with an edge or anything resembling whatever drugs you had been taking" Kai said simply and then walked out. A 'click' sounding telling the redhead that the door had been locked from the outside.

Tala began to tremble and curled up into a tight ball. "Why Kai…why?" he began to sob as darkness claimed him.

* * *

Kai leaned against the desk of his study, his eyes lingering on a picture that was sitting on one of the tables in his room. His conscience was telling him he had been too harsh but the other side was telling him he had said the truth and sometimes the truth stings no matter how you put it. He sighed, crimson eyes boring into the blue ones in the picture. 

The person in the picture and the person sitting in his room were two completely different people. What happened Tala? Was it really me that changed you so much? He wondered closing his crimson eyes. A knock at the door made him look up. He turned around telling the person to come in. Dr. Giancarlo a handsome Italian man in his forties came in after the butler had opened the door for him. He wore an expensive Armani suit and carried a medical bag and a stethoscope hung around his neck.

"Mr. Hiwatari" the man greeted shaking Kai's hand "Dr. Giancarlo" Kai returned the greeting. "Now where would my patient be?" the blonde man asked "He is upstairs in my room. Come." Kai said cordially and began walking to the doors trusting the blond man would follow him.

"Hmm…friend of yours Mr. Hiwatari?" the man asked as he began to inspect the sleeping redhead carefully. "You could say that" "Or love interest?" "…" Kai did not reply to that and just watched the redhead stir from the man having been prodding the bruises on his arms. "I believe you have already figured out where the bruises came from, right?" Yes I did" the man nodded and opened the redhead's eyes flashing a little flashlight in them. Tala groaned and began to wake but his struggles to go back to sleep were seen and Dr. Giancarlo made an effort to wake him. "Kai…please…" he moaned softly before fully opening his eyes.

The Doctor studied the redhead clearly and then turned to Kai. "He is malnourished and is on the brink of becoming extremely sick. Also I would think that would have something to do with the drugs he takes. So far I cannot detect what he would take and in order I will need to take some blood samples" the man said moving the bag closer and pulling out the latex gloves and beginning the procedure. The prick of the needle was barely noticed by Tala but his eyes were drawn to what the man was doing.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked his eyes clearing at the sight of the man filling two little tubes with his blood. "Taking samples of your blood Mr.…" Giancarlo trailed off not having been given a name "It's Ivanov" Kai answered receiving a glare from the redhead, which he blatantly ignored. The man finished his sentence with a smile and just then he pulled out the needle putting it into a bin with the 'hazardous' sign on it. "Well that's all I have to do for today. I'll have the result of the blood test in about two or three days depending on how much my chemists in my labs have to do" he explained putting his things away.

Tala sat in a slight daze when his eyes narrowed and he latched himself onto the doctor's arm tightly. "No please I know you must have something Doctor. I know you do, please I need it I'm desperate doctor just a milliliter of morphine please anything I don't care just I **need **something" he sobbed as the cramping in his stomach made him hold on tighter. Dr. Giancarlo struggled to get the redhead off him but with Kai interfering he moved away from the redhead as Kai held him around the waist. "No! Let go! Kai! Please just something!" he cried his feet giving out from under since he had stood when the man tried to pull away. Kai knelt down making sure the redhead didn't do anything stupid and giving the doctor time to walk out. The blond man looked at Kai and nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him and standing out in the hall to wait for the two toned haired Russian.

"Tala calm down!" Kai said struggling to put the redhead back in bed. "No Kai please tell him I need it!" Tala yelled tears streaming down his face as he struggled less and less and let himself be put on the bed. "Tala calm down. Listen I'll be right back okay?" Kai said finally letting go of the redhead who immediately curled into a fetal position tears still streaming down his cheeks. Kai closed his eyes and quickly walked out.

"I'm terribly sorry about that" Kai apologized normally he would never apologize to anyone or anything but he would have never expected Tala to do that and it completely surprised him. "Quite alright I would think it came with me becoming a doctor" the man said smoothing out his shirt. "So what do you deduct?" Giancarlo looked at Kai seriously "I will not lie to you Kai; you can not let him out of your sight. And try to feed him very light things like soup and maybe some crackers and make him drink a lot of water. He needs to get the drugs out of his system. Even though the effects have worn off he still has the drug running through his veins he must be cleaned out at all costs for his sake. Also what helps is to distract him make him forget especially right now. I will try and look up my good friend who is a psychologist and he can come and talk to Mr. Ivanov maybe it would help. But the most important help comes from those close to him" Kai nodded understanding what the man was saying. "I'll walk you out" Kai said after a moment. "Oh no I'll walk myself out remember what I told you. You can't leave alone for long" and the man walked away down the hallway.

'Most important help comes from those close to him' Kai repeated in his head. He shook his head and then walked back inside the room. Bloodshot eyes met his though instead of anger they were replaced by hurt and longing but for what he wasn't sure. "Kai please let me go" Tala begged as he moved to stand but his muscles and bones wouldn't moved correctly. "No Tala because this is for your own good, don't fight me" Kai said walking up beside the bed. Tala's eyes dimmed and he laid back down curling back up tears leaking out of his eyes. Kai closed his eyes and reached out brushing his hand over the other's arm. "I'm going to get you something to eat okay and you're going to eat I don't want complaints either" Kai warned and turned swiftly to go and get some soup and some water.

* * *

"Kai can I ask you a question?" Tala asked looking over at the bluenette from where he sat on bed. "Go ahead" Kai answered stopping and putting down his pen. "Why?" "Why what?" Kai looked back meeting the blue eyes that did not look bloodshot anymore. "You know what I'm talking about" Tala's ice blue eyes hardened as he looked into the Russian's own crimson ones. Kai turned away and picked up his pen "I already told you Tala it did not work" "That's not true Kai!" Tala yelled standing his hands forming fists "Was it me Kai? Did I do something?" Kai closed his eyes not able to see anything as those painful images began to appear in his mind's eye again. "Kai answer me you bastard why!" Tala screamed as he walked up to Kai. 

"I already told you why Tala. Now sit down" Kai responded turning his glare on the redhead who did not back down. "Kai I've been in this hell hole for one fucking week and you want me to go and sit down? Sorry dear Hiwatari I can't I haven't done anything except sleep, eat and get fat! I'm bored I want you to let me go you can't keep me here without my consent you have no right over me!" Tala bellowed his face contorting in rage "You've had the satisfaction of keeping me here Kai and I won't let you anymore I want to leave I'm twenty years old I think I can survive on my own." "Doing what Tala? Selling yourself to men around this city? Getting yourself addicted to LSD and whatever else you were on when I found you?" Kai yelled standing and facing the angry redhead.

"And I repeat Kai it's none of your business what I do! You gave that up when you left me!" Tala yelled back his eyes starting water in anger. Kai glared his crimson eyes afire with anger "So that's what you want is it?" he said and grabbed the redhead's arm "Come on then I can just as easily act like those men you loved to treat you like shit" he seethed and threw the redhead on the bed and climbed on right after him.

The blue eyes widened in slight fear and surprise as he felt Kai's mouth bite the soft flesh of his neck. Slowly he felt Kai rid him of his clothes leaving him exposed to him. The redhead closed his blue eyes when he felt lips trail down his chest stopping momentarily on his nipples drawing a slight sigh of pleasure. Tala opened his eyes in pain as Kai squeezed him hard. "No Kai…" he whimpered and he felt the hand move away. "It's what you wanted Tala" Kai answered his eyes reflecting no emotions as he undressed himself.

Tala breathed in his breath catching slightly as he tried to control his tears and emotions. Kai reached to the bedside table and withdrew some lotion and quickly covered his erection in it. His emotions battling to get free some of it pleading to the two toned hair that what he was doing was wrong but he ignored them and he plunged himself into the tight body under him not even bothering to stretch him out.

Tala screamed in pain the tears coming out of his eyes as the pain cut through him. The pain wasn't like anything he had ever experienced before he felt like he was being ripped in two. He gritted as Kai began to move in and out of him not even waiting for him to get used to him.

"Kai…please…stop" he pleaded his voice laced with pain as the other kept moving in and out of him. "You wanted it didn't you Tala? You loved it when those men used to use you for their own pleasure bringing you none" Kai asked his voice along with his eyes devoid of emotions. The redhead began to sob as the truth of the words began to seep through his pain hazed mind. With one last thrust into the body under him Kai came with a slight moan. He pulled out not looking down at his blood covered cock instead his eyes looking down at the redhead.

The redhead sobbed loudly as he curled into a tight ball, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine and his lower regions.

Kai stood up looking down at the redhead. He turned walking to the bathroom and wetting a towel that was sitting by the sink. Crimson eyes closed at the guilt of what he had done flared up in his mind and heart. Controlling himself he walked out with the wet towel in hand. He leaned over the redhead seeing that he was still awake and that he was still shedding crystal tears. Opening his mouth he said only three things "I had to." And slowly ran the rag over his lower body cleaning away the blood and semen.

The silence stretched making it almost unbearable in which Kai help Tala by putting his clothes on and getting him under the sheets.

"Why didn't you stop?" a shaky voice asked after regaining his breathe and voice. "Because I wanted you to see something" Kai answered having cleaned himself and put his pants back on. "I'm sorry Kai but I don't understand what you are getting at?" Tala replied his eyes still shedding tears.

"It's really simple Tala" Kai murmured his hand running through the red strands of hair.

_"Withdrawal's a bitch…so fight it"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

So what did you think? remember who ever catches that little thing in the last scene gets the next chapter before anyone else. Give it a try even if you don't get it. Who knows just guess and you just might. XD

Please Review it would be grately appreciated. Love ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this took a long time but I went on vacation and then..yeah well here is the update. It's a little on the short side but meh I like how it came out so nyeh. (sticks out tongue)

Well a little announcment next chapter will be the last. And it will be a lemon. Yay some smut.

And I'm sorry about the question that I asked last chapter it was worded kind of weird and many of you guessed pretty much on the right track only the answer was like right there on the surface and it was Kai had not once actually kissed Tala. Did not even touch his lips to Tala's own but some of your answers were very in depth some that I hadn't even thought about so no one got the chapter ahead time. And another reason this update is late is because my beta took a while to tell me if it was good or not. (looks over at Wolflover7) So yeah...

Warnings: Hmm...same as before only no more drugs except at the end a little anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay sheesh you don't always have to be on my case.

Enjoy and Review!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3 _"I love you"_

A majestic black crystal queen was placed in front of an equally majestic white crystal king.

"Check mate."

Tala frowned his eyes roving over the black and white checkered board littered with black and white crystal pieces. His playing partner had yet again beaten him at this game "You cheated" he said as a last minute ditch to regain some of his pride. "I think not you've showed some skill in the last twenty matches we've played but of course not as good as myself" the crimson eyed man smirked.

The two had been playing a game of chess for the last three hours and to the crimson eyed man it was quite funny watching the blue eyed teen loose and still want to keep playing. He liked that he didn't seem to want to give up and that was a very good thing. He just hoped that some of that stubbornness would seep into his brain about staying out of drugs. Lately he had been letting the redhead out of his room to roam his home at will. Those little tours he made around the house seemed to make him more cooperative and less inclined to disagree with him.

"I still say you cheated" he pouted still looking down at the checkered board "Admit it Tala you lost fair and square besides you were never good at chess anyway" Kai teased as he began to move the pieces back to their rightful place on the board. "Hmph…I challenge you to another match Kai and this time I will win" Tala said with determination" "Nope not happening because I have to take you shopping we're having guests over for dinner and you are going to be with me to greet them" Kai said standing up and looking at the redhead who looked mildly surprised.

Tala blinked his blue eyes going slightly shiny as he began to smile "You mean to tell me that I can finally eat dinner outside my room?" Kai couldn't help but smile at the childish gleam in his lover's…his friend's eyes. Kai shook his head it wouldn't happen he had ruined their relationship before and he knew it wouldn't work this time around. "Yeah come on let's see what we can put on you for the moment that will fit" he said and began to walk away. Tala sat for a moment trying to think about what just happened, he smiled and got up and ran after the slate haired Russian.

"Kai?" Tala asked as he sat on the bed and watched Kai move around the closet "Hmm?" "Why are you helping me?" Tala asked, Kai turned around seeing that the redhead was being sincere in his question he chose to answer though carefully. "I don't pity you Tala if that's what you want to know" he answered before turning back and choosing a Tatu shirt he had in his closet and picking out the smallest pair of jeans he owned. "Well I know that you don't pity me because I know if that were the case you would have stuck me in some rehab center" Tala said as he looked at the clothes Kai threw at him "And I'm so not wearing this shirt" he said picking up the shirt "Too bad you're wearing it because you like them and face it you're only going to wear it for about an hour at the most so no arguing" Kai said with a smirk. "Hn…so can you answer the question?" Tala asked looking at Kai as he took off the oversized shirt he had been wearing and put on the Tatu shirt.

Kai sighed and turned around leaning against the dresser "I guess I don't really know. Maybe it's because it's you Tala you've been my friend since we were kids and also because you were once…because I care okay and I couldn't stand looking at you the way you did that night a couple of months ago" and inside his heart added another thing 'because I still love you Tala.' Tala smiled as he looked down at the jeans he had put on "Thank you Kai for caring enough" he whispered as he tried to pull up the pants that kept moving down. He guessed they would look good if he was into the low riding jeans which he was but these were way too big.

Kai turned around smiled at the redhead "You're welcome Tala and when Giancarlo says you can, you can leave just as long as you find yourself a decent job and never touch drugs again" he said moving towards the redhead and caressing his cheek and running his fingers through the red strands of hair. Tala closed his ice blue eyes as his heart felt the familiar caresses from his past lover. "Tala I…" Kai trailed off as the redhead opened his eyes and looked into his and without a second thought he leaned in planted a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. This kiss was innocent not needy and not passionate just a simple touch of lips.

Tala pulled away first and looked up into Kai's crimson eyes and smiled softly before burying his face into his neck his arms wrapped around the older man tightly. Kai smiled and wrapped his own arms around the redhead's thin waist laying a soft kiss on the red locks as he moved to pull away. "Come on let's get this shopping over with so we can get you out of those overly large clothes" he said not meeting Tala's eyes. Tala nodded as he followed Kai out of the room.

"Where to start" Kai murmured as he looked at around the mall with its stores displaying sales and new styles of clothes. "I know come on" Tala grinned as he grabbed Kai's arm and led him to the nearest store 'Dillards.'

"What do you think?" Tala asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans with a tight fitting polo t-shirt under a button up shirt. "Looks good for tonight if that's what you mean" Kai answered his eyes moving over the redhead who looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay I guess it will do" he said as he walked back into the dressing and coming out a couple of minutes later with that set of clothes and threw them on Kai who gave him a look "What?" Tala asked looking innocent "You are my chaperone after all." Kai just raised an eyebrow as the redhead laughed and walked to nearest rack of clothes and began picking out casual shirts to wear. Slowly his eyes landed on the girl junior section or more specifically on a pair of jeans he absolutely wanted to try but couldn't bring himself to get near them since there was a clique of girls looking at them as well.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as he looked over some of the shirts for himself. "Nothing but could you do me a favor" "Depends on what it is" Kai said as he picked out a shirt "Can you distract those girls for me?" Kai looked up at the request and his crimson eyes landed on the girls who were still looking at the jeans. "Why?" "Because I want a pair of those jeans but I'm…" he blushed as he looked over at Kai, who was smirking a bit at him. "You wear girl jeans?" he teased "Shut up and yes but I usually buy in places where there aren't so many people…" he trailed off not wanting to upset Kai or himself by bringing up the past.

Kai nodded and slowly moved towards the crowd of girls who all but dropped their things as he asked them a question. At the looks the girls were giving Kai Tala felt a long forgotten feeling surface…jealousy. He bit his lip and quickly grabbed the pair of jeans he wanted and walked away his heart beating in his chest as he tried to control his jealousy. His brain meanwhile tried to reason with his heart telling it that they were no longer together. That Kai was just his friend…his love.

He shut himself in a dressing room stall and let his tears slip down his cheeks. He slowly regained his composure as he began to put the pants on. He smiled as they hugged his hips perfectly. He opened the door to his dressing room and walked to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked around for Kai and he found him still talking to a girl and he didn't know why but his heart felt like it was tearing apart when he saw Kai hand a card with no doubt his number to the girl. She grinned up at him and he smiled at her. Tala for the first time since he and Kai broke up felt his heart being ripped to shreds and he let out a despaired whimper as he ran away.

Kai having finally said goodbye to the girl looked up just in time to see Tala run. His eyes widened and he quickly ran after the redhead who was well ahead of him. At some point before he got out of the store he had dropped the clothes but he didn't care all he cared about was getting to his redhead.

Tala ran he didn't know for how long or how far all he knew was when he looked up he was at his apartment. He stopped short and looked behind him not seeing Kai at all he let out a cry filled with hurt and despair and he ran up the rickety stairs. He landed on the metal floor hard but didn't feel it at all, he picked up his mat and picked up the spare key he had under it and quickly jammed it into the key hole.

Just then Kai turned the corner and looked up to see Tala fiddling with door knob and he flew up the stairs just making it to the door as it shut.

Tala ran into the room his eyes looking around and landing on the bottle filled with clear liquid the same liquid that Ozuma had given him as a gift, LSD. As if in a trance he walked towards it picking up a discarded shot glass and reached for the bottle that was waiting for him patiently. He lifted it almost like it was an expensive piece of crystal. He slowly opened the bottle and poured the clear liquid into it some of it sloshing out but he did not care all he cared about at the moment was to forget.

To forget he ever saw Kai again. To forget that he like a fool had again fallen in love. To forget that this time it hurt even more than the first. To forget…period.

He picked up the glass and brought it to his lips but he didn't hear the door being slammed open, didn't hear the running steps, didn't hear the voice shouting his name, didn't hear it say 'stop' but he did feel.

He felt the glass being yanked from his hand and thrown across the room, felt his body being hugged against another and the last thing he felt was the fluttering of his heart as a pair of lips slammed onto his own. And just before he felt nothing or heard nothing anymore a faint whisper reached his ears…

"_I love you" _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Well how was it?And yes I know it was short but again I like how I got my point across or I think I did so yeah anyways reviewit would be greatly appreciated. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and here it is the long awaited ending of Heaven's Not Enough. To those who had wanted some Bryan/Rei I'm sorry but I tried to seriously I tried to think of a way to get them in but if I did then it wouldn't have come out the way I wanted it to and besides this was suppose to be centered on Kai and Tala. So instead I'll write like a sort ofsister fic to this but centering on Bryan and Rei though can't say I'm gonna start on it anytime soon. (shifty eyes) Anyways I'd like to thank all of you crazy reviewers out there and those who read but didn't review. Yeah I know there some like that out there read a lot of fics never review so yeah thank you all who put this fic onto their C2 it's greatly appreciated and now end of me and on with the last chappie.

Warnings: Hmm same only this chapter is LEMON yeah finally the smut. (smiles)

Disclaimer: look in the last three chapters and the song Heaven's not Enough does not belong to me and I have no idea who owns it so...yeah.

Also that song in a way did inspire this minific. Just thoguht I'd tell you. And it works really well if you listen to the song while reading this chapter. Oh and yes to those who have watched Wolf's Rain it came out on there so if you have it listen to it as you read it. Me personally I think it works really well but that's just me. Well see ya'll and thank you.

Enjoy and Review!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4 Heaven Goodbye

Something awoke him, though he couldn't hear what it was. Ice blue eyes slowly opened quickly closing as the light assaulted his eyes. Turning over facing away from the bright light he again opened his eyes, blinking in order to focus them. Something about the room seemed familiar though he knew he hadn't been in here since…

He turned over slowly his eyes searching the room seeing the familiar but not familiar paintings and furniture that were situated around the room. He turned his gaze to the clock that was ticking softly by the bed on its table and saw that the little hour hand was situated on the six. He groaned softly as he sat up his eyes now more focused than before and again glanced around the room, the room that had once belonged to him and Kai. Again his eyes strayed to table beside the bed and landed on a framed picture. Slowly he pulled the covers off and sat on the edge and reached over to pick up the relatively small frame.

His lips twisted into a soft sad smile as his blue eyes took in the two people posing in the picture. Bright crimson orbs looked up at him from where he had an arm around a blue eyed redheaded teen's shoulder. He placed soft fingers on the picture that held both him and Kai as they were walking down the boardwalk at the beach. Both making funny faces at the camera and giving each other the 'bunny ears' with their fingers. He placed the picture back on the table and again looked around it seemed so surreal that he was back in this room after three years of not so much as hearing anything from him.

He stood shivering a little as his feet hit the somewhat cool carpet. He rapped his arms around himself noticing he wasn't wearing the clothes he had last been wearing but was wearing a pair of comfortable cotton pajama bottoms and with an overly large shirt. He opened the door looking down the hall for anyone with no one in sight he walked out closing the door behind him and walked down the hall to where the stairs were situated.

On the last step of the stair case his hearing picked up the sound of a piano playing softly. Like a film he began to remember how he and Kai used to love going to rock concerts featuring their favorite bands. How he used to see his once lover playing the guitar or piano quietly as he sang a song to him or just for amusement, played in his mind as he approached the doors that encased the unknown piano player. Opening the doors softly he allowed the soft music and voice to envelop him as his mind relived all the times they had had together.

_**Heaven's not enough**_

_**If when you get there…**_

_**It's just another blue**_

_**And heaven's not enough **_

_**You think you've found it**_

_**And it loses you…**_

_**You've though of all there is**_

_**But not enough…**_

_**And it loses you in a cloud**_

Unknown to him a tear fell as the soft lyrics pried open his memory as he remembered what he had done for a living and how every time he would take a drug of some sort he felt like he was in heaven, how it's seemed like walking in the air flying almost.

_**There most everything is nothing that it seems**_

_**Where you see the things you only wanna see**_

How he would love the time he spent with his 'clients' his mind telling him that they loved him, that they cherished him only to leave and call him a whore.

_**I'd fly away**_

_**To a higher plane**_

_**To say words I resist**_

_**To float away **_

_**To sigh**_

_**To breathe…forget**_

That because of what had happened he ended up doing what he did to do just that to fly away, to resist, to forget only to have not being really what he wanted.

_**And heaven's not enough**_

_**If when I'm there I don't remember you**_

_**And heaven does enough **_

_**You think you know it**_

_**And it uses you…**_

_**I saw so many things**_

_**But like a dream**_

_**Always losing me in a cloud…**_

It was true when he reached his climax, his heaven he forgot, he could not remember anything and it did it, it lasted maybe twenty minutes until reality would come back. Only for him to realize that he had again been used and had used, and almost always it was like a dream a cloud. Tala closed his eyes it's like the song was describing his life since he had left Kai.

_**Cause I couldn't cry **_

_**Cause I turned away**_

_**Couldn't see the score**_

_**Didn't know the pain**_

_**Of leaving yesterday really far behind**_

_**In another life**_

_**In another dream**_

_**By a different name**_

_**Gave it all away**_

_**For a memory**_

_**And a quiet lie**_

_**And I felt the face**_

_**Of a cold tonight**_

_**Still didn't the score**_

_**But I know the pain**_

_**Of leaving everything really far behind**_

_**And if I could cry**_

_**And if I could live what truth I did then take me there**_

_**Heaven goodbye…**_

The last note rang in silence filling the room with a sad atmosphere that the redhead had not noticed before and it made him feel even worse. Slowly tears fell from his eyes landing on the soft carpet at his feet. Like the last note that had been both played and sang had lasted his tears did not wait and the dam inside him broke apart sending all his pent up emotions to the surface with a cry.

The late haired young man turned quickly at hearing the cry and stood just as fast running towards where Tala had landed on his knees on the carpet tears spilling down his face.

"I'm sorry Kai, I'm so sorry! I never meant to become I what I did I just wanted to forget you but I guess I only made it worse!" he sobbed into the strong chest in front of him. "No Tala it's my fault if I hadn't been a coward and a fool this would have never happened to us in the first place" Kai said reassuring the redhead as he ran his fingers through the red strands of hair soothing him with his fingers. Slowly the crimson eyes began to fill with tears "I was afraid Tala after I confessed my feelings to you that night after having the most wonderful love making. I became scared the feeling was new to me and you and I didn't know what to do so I ran not once thinking about your feelings. It's my fault, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, it's all because of me that you went off on your own began to sell yourself and consume drugs" he took a deep breathe wiping away his tears and Tala's before lifting the redhead's head to look him in the eyes. "That's why that night when I bumped into you I felt the need to help you. At the time my feelings for you were incased in my heart and as you started to recover, that sparkle that you always had about you returned and slowly it once again freed my feelings for you. That's why I kept you here I didn't want to see you go. I couldn't stand the idea of letting you go."

Blue eyes still shed tears but his sobs had subsided he remained in the strong arms of the older man opening his mouth his voice husky from the tears he had shed he asked "Who was that girl Kai? The one you gave your phone number to?" Crimson eyes blinked in slight confusion before they widened in realization "I didn't give her my number it was my business card. She was looking for a job as a secretary or something and I had heard Bryan talking about needing an assistant so I gave her my business card telling her to call him and see what would happen" he looked questioningly at Tala who had turned away from his and he could see a light tinge on pink spreading across his nose and cheeks. "Why did you want to know?"

The redhead in his arms wiped away the remaining tears on his face and sniffing a bit he slowly answered "I...I was just curious…to know who she was." Kai not wanting to upset the redhead let the subject drop. "Kai did you write that song?" Tala asked leaning his head against Kai's shoulder. "I actually it just came to mind while I was sitting there and I started to sing it. I guess in a way it was meant for you" he said as he thought back to what had brought him to sing that song. Tala smiled closing his eyes arms lifting up and wrapping themselves around the man's neck.

Kai couldn't help but smile and wrapped his own arms tightly around the redhead rubbing his back soothingly. "I love you Tala I don't know if you heard me yesterday but I did tell you and this time I don't plan to run" he whispered his hands stopping abruptly as he felt the redhead begin to move in his embrace. Blue eyes met with crimson both pairs searching for any kind of lie before the redhead smiled "I love you too Kai. That's why I ran yesterday when I saw you give that girl your card I thought…well I couldn't stand it anymore, it felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds once more" he said softly as tears again spilled from his eyes. "Oh Tala I promise that I'll do everything possible to not hurt you again" he vowed kissing the pale cheeks softly.

Tala smiled and raised his hand to caress the painted cheek of his former lover though now he wasn't so sure what they were anymore. Blue eyes closed feeling the familiar warmth of his palm caressed his own cheek in return before a pair of lips touched his.

Ice blue eyes slowly opened to look into smoldering crimson before he leaned up and returned the kiss. Both kissed like this for minutes on end until slowly the kisses became longer and more pressure was applied until it had reached the peak of their pent up passion.

Blue eyes closed Kai's tongue caressed his lower lip nipping it lightly asking for entrance which he granted readily. Kai's tongue explored every corner of his mouth remapping his mouth his hands moving up and down his back while Tala's arms snaked up around the other's neck his fingers running through the dark blue hair. Pulling away Kai looked into the blue eyes that had opened when he no longer felt his tongue inside his mouth; both were breathing hard and quite suddenly Tala squeaked no longer feeling the ground under his knees.

Wrapping his arms around the man's neck and kissing his neck softly "Where are we going?" he asked his hot breathe tickling the slate haired man's ear. Kai shivered visibly by the tease but answered nonetheless "Somewhere much more comfortable." Tala purred softly as he kissed his neck this time around nipping it making small mark of his own on the Russian.

Opening the doors Kai walked in closing the door with his foot and proceeded to gently lay his charge on the bed he had previously occupied. Tala giggled as Kai laid a soft kiss on his nose before moving to his cheeks. "I love you Tala, do you know how much?" he asked looking into the blue eyes that were beginning to shine. "Show me Kai show me how much you love me because that's what I'm planning" Tala answered and drew the other into a breathtaking kiss. Tala knew if he had been standing he would have already been on the floor, with the moan he had released as Kai ran his hands along his sides slowly moving down.

Lifting the shirt up to reveal a flat tummy Kai pulled away from the kiss, giving Tala another sound kiss he moved down and slowly kissed the flat tummy. Slowly moving down to the hem of the pajama pants, a small moan told him Tala liked it but he moved up lifting the shirt up as he kissed around his chest and then moving to envelope a nipple in his mouth suckling on it loving the gasp that had escaped his lover's lips as he bit down on softly while his fingers busied themselves with pinching the other one moving it around his fingertips, extracting as many moans as he could. Pulling away with his mouth but still keeping his fingers working one of the nipples he grabbed the shirt and Tala slid out of it gasping once more when Kai attacked his neck.

His cheeks flushed as pleasure rose in him pulling around his middle settling in arousing his penis. Kai again kissed the redhead as his hands worked their way down to the redhead's pants pulling them down his waist along with his boxers. Pulling away he kneeled back and looked down at the perfection he had let go three years ago. Pearly white skin was flushed red from his caresses and his chest rose up and down as he caught his breath.

Kai shed his shirt drawing the attention of his lover, blue eyes wondering up and down the toned body lingering briefly on the toned abs; slowly almost teasingly Kai undid his pants loving the sound of an impatient whimper coming from his lover.

"Kai you're being a tease" Tala moaned as he watched Kai remove his clothing "And you're not?" Kai retaliated with sarcasm as his eyes roved over the naked body on the bed "You're the one laying completely naked on my bed and you're saying I'm a tease?" the redhead blushed and moved to cover himself up only to be stopped. "Nope not happening besides you are the most beautiful being on this planet" he whispered hotly into the redhead's ear as he moved down his hand tracing circles on the younger man's thigh.

Tala gasped and arched off the bed as a teasing breath blew on his sensitive erection. Kai smirked seeing the reaction and slid a finger up from the base to the tip his finger lingering at the very tip, moans coming from the redhead making extremely aroused. He pulled his finger away and laid a soft kiss on the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Tala world turned completely upside down as the wet heat covered his aching erection. His hands immediately moved down and began to tug at the dark blue hair Kai sucked his tip and then moved down and then up again.

"Oh Kai…that's feels so good…" he moaned as he spread his legs giving his lover more room to do what he wanted. Kai moaned deep in his throat the vibrations moving to Tala's erection and making him cry out in pleasure. "Oh Kai! Hmm…oh yeah…" Kai moved his hand to his bedside table and grabbed the lotion bottle that was sitting on the top.

Pulling away Kai moved up and laid soft kisses on the younger man's navel and moved around as his hands preoccupied themselves with spreading some lotion on his fingers. When he had coated his fingers in the lotion he moved away completely making Tala groan disappointment. "Shhh…it's okay Tala" he murmured as spread his lover's legs. Tala looked at him and hummed softly when his finger moved into his entrance to prepare him.

Kai looked closely at his redhead as he added another finger the blue eyes closed momentarily before he moaned softly as Kai began to stretch him even further. When he added the third finger he winced when Tala screwed his eyes shut and his muscles clamped down on his fingers. "Relax love, relax" he mumbled as he laid soft kisses on his cheeks as he moved his fingers around. He sighed feeling the muscles slowly relax. After thoroughly preparing his lover he poured more lotion onto his aching erection moaning softly as the cool liquid came in contact with his hot member, he moved so that he was at the prepared entrance. Before he made another move though he looked into blue eyes that were looking at him with lust but also love.

"Do you trust me Tala?" Kai asked softly looking into the blue orbs with his own crimson ones. Tala forced himself to not just yell out a yes to his lover since he was desperate to have release. Swallowing he nodded "Yes Kai I trust you. Please show me Kai. Show me how much you love me" Kai leaned down and pulled the redhead into a searing kiss as he began to enter the redhead.

Tala moaned as Kai's hand began to stroke his erection as he slowly slid into his body being mindful to not hurt his lover. Pulling away with a moan Tala adjusted his legs so they were around Kai's waist. Still looking into his lover's eyes Kai searched for any sign of discomfort not finding any he began to move in and out setting a slow but steady pace.

Kai began to move faster when Tala met him halfway making him moan as Tala purposefully clamped his muscles around Kai. "Mmm…Tala…you're so tight…so tight" he moaned softly as he lifted one of Tala's legs to have better penetration. "Ak! Oh fuck! Kai!" Tala yelled as Kai slammed into his prostate making him see stars. Positioning himself Kai began to hit that spot over and over the moans and cries of his lover driving him to go faster and harder. "Mmm…Kai…Kai…oh…" Tala moaned as his hands twisted themselves into the sheets. Sensing his nearing climax Kai reached in between them and stroked the weeping cock in time with his thrusts making Tala cry out as pleasure began to fill his mind and body.

One last ear splitting scream from his lover send him overboard. He could feel the hot semen that spurt from his lover coating both of their chests and his own coating the inside of him. They both remained where they were for a mere minute until the shock of having released so fast wore off. He slowly eased himself out of his lover and lied down beside him. Regaining his breathe first Tala rolled over and wrapped his arms around his sweat and semen covered lover. "I love you Kai" Tala said as he felt Kai wrap his own arms around him. "I love you too Tala and I hope that what we did right now shows you how much" he said kissing his sweaty forehead as he brushed aside sweaty bangs.

Snuggling closer to his lover Tala laid his head on his shoulder and felt Kai reach under them for the blankets and cover them both. "Sweet dreams Tala" "You too Kai" the redhead murmured as he laid a soft kiss on his shoulder. Drifting off Tala smiled.

"_Heaven goodbye."_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Well there it is. The end fianlly. And I've said all I've had to say so yeah. Thank you all who reviewed you have no idea how much your reviews spurred me to write faster for ya'll although at one point I was just incredibly lazy and I had exams but no excuses just saying.

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart you are the best thank you and goodbye...well until I post another fic that is. (winks and looks over at Tala)

Tala: don't come near me. You've already started enough crap with me.Making me a druggie. A whore and even worse getting me pregnant!(picks up outline for chapter 20 of Worlds2007)

Me: Now now Tala calm down. And you betterput that back! Anwyays bye ya'll.

Tala: As if (runs away with outline)

Me: HEY! (runs after him) BYE!


End file.
